


Slow Down

by KathyBoug



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Challenge, M/M, Reituki, Season of Kink, Smut, reituki smut, rxr, things escalating quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyBoug/pseuds/KathyBoug
Summary: Reita was surprised when Ruki showed up outside his door, piss drunk. He couldn't stand seeing him hurt.





	Slow Down

“I’m coming!”

The constant ringing was getting on his nerves. It was 4 a.m. for fuck’s sake! This better be important, he thought as he yawned, turning on the light at the hall. It was either that, or a burglar wanted to be kind and ring the bell before stealing everything and killing him.

He opened the door, ready to start yelling at whoever found it wise to wake him at such an hour, but he stopped the second he laid his eyes upon the one who had been so persistently trying to wake him up.

“Ruki? What the hell are you doing here at such an hour?” he asked, moving to the side so he would let him come in. He observed him; his cheeks were flushed, eyes red and moist. Had he been crying? His beautiful locks were messy, and he wasn’t so much as spared a second glass as the small man walked inside.

“Can’t I visit my… my f-friend’s house? Thought I was ‘lways welcomed” he blurted, his body waving left and right until he supported himself on the couch.

“Are you drunk?”

The question was blunt, simple, yet the answer was obvious. Of course he was. Still, he had never seen him in that state before. What could had gotten him like that?

“Y-you ain’t fun, Rei” it was a statement, though he knew better than take it to heart. Something was wrong, and that was his priority.

“I’ll go make you some coffee. Just… sit down and we’ll talk, okay?” he suggested, disappearing into the next room. He was back soon after, placing the cup on the table. “Drink” he prompted, and thankfully the other obeyed. He took a moment, watching him, and he moved closer to him.”It’s okay to cry, you know?” he whispered, desiring to see his friend smiling again. He didn’t deserve to be sad. And those eyes looked at him so needily, before tears started pouring down his porcelain cheeks.

“I just want a hug” came the mutter, and who would deny such request from such an enticing existence? Before he knew it, strong arms were wrapped around his slender body, and he was pressing into his muscular friend, craving for some comfort. He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to feel that someone cared about him, wanted him near.

Reita let him cry against his body for a while, not questioning what happened. He knew it was probably better if, for tonight at least, he didn’t try to know. Nobody wanted to be asked those things when they were obviously still so fresh. He started caressing his hair, his cheeks, his arms, sides. He wanted to let him know that he was there for him, no matter what.

“Do you feel any better?” he asked, rubbing his cheekbone with his thumb gently. And he looked so beautiful right then, so vulnerable. He kissed his head, thinking that he would do anything to make him feel more at peace.

The weak man nodded his head hesitantly, eyes still full of tears, hurt. His clothes were as simple as they could be, a pair of black sweatpants and a golden zip-up hoodie on top. It was rare of him to go out like this, not taking proper care of himself. It hurt Reita, thinking of why was this little treasure that way.

“I… I am. Thank you” came the response, in the most wobbly voice the blond had ever heard. Ruki focused his eyes on the floor, biting his bottom lip. The gesture had the older man fixated, eyes observing as imperfect teeth dragged on the plump lip.

“You can spend the night, if you wish. It’s really late anyway” he proposed, smiling gently. There was not a chance he would let this angel go home like this. What kind of person would that make him?

Silence greeted his recommendation, yet the faint move of the other’s head was answer enough. He began stroking those dark curls that fell on Ruki’s alluring face, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed together so nicely, and his other hand had soon moved to caress the body that was lost under oversized clothing.

It was meant to be merely a gesture of comfort towards him, but the second he felt that rough hand low on his back and soothing up his sides, the brunette felt his cheeks burning, painting their paleness in pink. The move was pleasing, even if he didn’t feel it directly on his skin. Moments after being touched this way, his eyes closed slowly, lips parting instead. He wasn’t sure _why_ was this getting him all worked up. But it was. Once he felt fingers slipping below his jacket, ghosting over the bare skin of his side, he mewled, pressing his face into Reita’s shoulder.

Said man had been watching every reaction he elicited from his little guest, intrigued, and decided to become a bit more daring. He ended up sneaking his hand underneath the thick jacket, causing it to be raised up slightly, feeling the warm skin. The sound that was released because of this move made his own blood rush to certain places, his eyes clouded. How could he resist, when he had this beautiful creature in his arms, tempting him with the way he was now clutching at his shirt?

“Ruki?” he called out softly, his voice coming from the back of his throat. The shorter one refused to look up, gaze focused on the chest in front of him. He felt embarrassed, how could he react that way? And now Reita would definitely want him to go, and things would be awkward, he shouldn’t had-

But the blond’s index finger moved below his chin and moved it up, so he would make him look at him. He stared at those eyes that looked at anything but him from embarrassment, before he closed up the distance between their lips, pressing them together.

Ruki’s eyes widened for a moment, soon to close down instead. He felt his cheeks flaming up further, arms snaking around the man’s neck, pulling him closer. He needed this, he was yearning for his friend’s comfort. His touches and caresses had gotten him so flustered so quickly, and he felt himself losing himself into that kiss as his lithe body was held into strong arms. In no time, his legs had moved up on the couch, wrapping around the other’s waist firmly. He was slowly pushed down, his back gently placed on the cushions. The kiss broke, and he looked up shyly. The way his lips were parted and he was short of breath was tantalizing, his skin feverish wherever it was brushed by those experienced fingers.

With slow, suggestive movements, Reita started unzipping the golden jacket. He observed the other for any sort of sign that he didn’t want this, but by the time he had completely pulled the zipper down, he found none. He pushed the cloth from the brunette’s thin shoulders, yet didn’t try to take it off him completely. He took a moment to admire the form beneath him, the jacket having fallen almost completely off, but the man’s arms were still in it, making him look just so _inviting_. He leaned down to attack the pale neck, biting and nibbling on it. He wanted to mark it, to be able to leave his signature on the delicate skin.

“Re-Reita...” the breathy, seductive call of his name was followed by a sharp intake of air, hands now sliding down to bony hips. The blond pulled the sweatpants down, letting them fall from the porcelain, hairless thighs. The action caused Ruki to look away, feeling exposed. So he started kissing him again in order to distract him, legs now kicking to get rid of those pants. When it was finally achieved, they were back around his waist, this time pulling him so much more intimately against his body. As hip met hip, they both moaned, before Reita sat up and pulled his shirt off his body. He was getting stirred up, and he couldn’t handle the heat.

Ruki found himself not minding that fact. Reita had a toned, muscular body, his skin tanned and rougher to the touch that his own, silky skin. His small hand reached out to trace up the formed abs, feeling them under his palm. It made him bite his lip; he had never thought someone’s muscles would excite him to touch.

This time, Reita’s hands pulled on the black underwear that was covering the other’s most intimate area. He tagged on it at first, eyes locking with another pair to make sure it was fine. Then, he slid it off slender legs, chuckling at how shy his friend looked. He cupped his cheek lightly, the caress tantalizing the smooth skin. Thighs circled firmly his waist now, small hands gripping on the cushions. It was amazing how sensitive the other was to his every touch and caress. He brought one of his hands up to plump lips, probing a finger against them.

Taking the hint, Ruki opened his eyes and took the finger in his mouth. They maintained eye contact as he sucked and nibbled on it, soon a second and a third one being added. It looked sinful, the way his lips moved from one to another as he couldn’t take them all in at once, saliva dripping down his chin. At some point his eyes drifted shut, getting into it. It felt lewd, doing that, and he liked it. But he wasn’t disappointed when those fingers were taken away. Instead, he pushed his hips up, aware of what was coming.

Reita didn’t waste time and pushed the first finger inside the tight opening. His fingers were calloused, and he relished on the other’s ecstatic expression in response to the feeling. After he moved it for a short amount of time, and reassured that the weak body had gotten accustomed to it, he added the second and the third finger, careful of Ruki’s reactions to it all, wanting to avoid hurting him. And it wasn’t long before he was driving three long digits inside the petite body with ease, fervent moans escaping the man’s perfect lips.

“Is it okay?” asked the blond, pulling his sweatpants and boxers down when he received a weak nod. He didn’t bother to get completely undressed, feelings legs pulling him closer from around his waist yet again. He smiled softly and teased the now red hole for a moment, before he slammed into it. They moaned in unison, the friction bringing them both in a state of bliss.

Ruki was gripping on the cushions, exposed and vulnerable as big hands roamed down his chest to his thighs. Those hands gripped his hips firmly, pushing them up. The action forced the other deeper inside him and it caused him to cry out, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. A thin layer of sweat was covering his milky skin, red spots now appearing to wherever it was touched due to its sensitivity. They were going at it slowly, they didn't need it rough right then. What Ruki needed was passion, the comfort he sought when he showed up like a mess.

Reita was in an equally delirious state, the muscles around him just so tight, sucking him in; and every time he swifted either of their bodies, it felt even better. He knew neither of them would last for long, and he knew that they both needed this. Even if it was for different reasons.

“R-Reita!” with a call of his name, the brunette’s arms moved around the other’s neck, pulling him close. He had just brushed against his sensitive spot, familiar heat pooling in his abdomen. “Please… please t-touch me” he pleaded, eyes watering up from the intense feeling.

The blond responded with a passionate kiss, biting on his friend’s lips, before moving lower to abuse his neck. He memorized the place he brushed against, making the other moan louder and louder every time. Aware of the fact that they were both nearing an orgasm, one of his hands slid between pale legs, grabbing the erection that was begging for attention. He squeezed and stroked it all the way up and down, at the same time his cock was hitting the man’s prostate.

It made it harder for Ruki to hold back. Barely moments later, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched, the cock inside him delving deeper because of it. He came with a cry of satisfaction, arms pulling the other closer against his neck, squeezing his body between his legs.

The image and feeling of the short man’s orgasm did more to him than the friction, and Reita released his load within the other, his body spasming as he filled up the condom he had put on before connecting their bodies.

They panted, exhausted, both being in a state of euphoria. As they came down from their high, Reita pulled out carefully, right before pressing a faint kiss on now bruised lips and getting off the couch.

* * *

  
Ruki had been almost unconscious for a couple of minutes, completely out of it. He never realized when Reita got up and threw the used condom away, or when he wiped his hand off his sticky substance. He only noticed he was wearing pants again as he felt a slightly wet towel caressing his flushed body, wiping the sweat off.

“Reita?” he called out in a hoarse voice from all the moaning and panting. He sounded uncertain, curious eyes watching as the blond took care of him.

“Don’t move, I’ll bring you something to wear”Reita offered, disappearing for a moment. He came back with an oversized hoodie; it would definitely be big enough on Ruki’s body to cover him up and keep him warm. He chuckled, sitting on the edge of the couch and giving him the cloth. “Who would had thought you were that easy to turn on?”

The other’s cheeks went back to the red color that had been tainting them throughout their activity, eyes averted as he slipped in that comfortable hoodie. “I’m not. It’s because of you” he muttered embarrassed, there had been something with Reita comforting him. The way he touched his skin; it had been so loving. It had made him crave more. “Besides, I wasn’t the only one who reacted to it all” he pointed out, mostly to feel better about himself.

Reita coughed, humming. “Can’t argue with that” he admitted, pulling the man closer to his body. “Feeling any better?” he inquired, eyes worried. After all, it had all been to comfort him. That’s where it started from, anyway.

“Yeah… thanks” he muttered, he didn’t want to remember what had happened. He only wanted to focus on Reita, on the person that gave him the biggest of comforts, physical and emotional.

“Whenever you need anything, I’m right here. Don’t hesitate to ask whatever of me, okay?” the blond suggested, chocolate eyes staring into another pair with care, a faint smile decorating his face. He always looked so captivating when he smiled, the shorty noticed, and he couldn’t help smiling himself. He gave the other a passionate, meaningful look, before nodding.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I took up a card for the season of kink right here seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org  
> This was for the hurt/comfort one  
> did I do it right?  
> It's my first time taking up the challenge and it seems really fun! So yeahh expect more of me this summer :D


End file.
